


Do You Still Believe In Love, I Wonder...?

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.14. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.Part of the same story arc asConduct Unbecoming of a Professional.
Relationships: Blanche/Willow-hakase | Professor Willow
Kudos: 2
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Do You Still Believe In Love, I Wonder...?

She had to get away from here. This was not what she signed up for, not what she wanted, not anything like what she had imagined this assignment would be like. She had come for the research, had come for the knowledge, had come for the promise of a new start somewhere where her expertise would be both recognized and useful.

Instead, she had gotten hit across the face on the first day with the very past that she had been running from for years. 

And by all the books in the library, she had handled it! She had taken that Tauros by the horns, wrestled her own emotions about the whole disastrous situation into submission and pushed through it! Kept everything professional, above board. Above reproach.

Until now. 

She only wished she could lay the blame squarely on his broad shoulders, but she couldn’t. These quarterly reviews were always transcribed by a secretary, but this time they were late. And instead of waiting, she and Willow crashed into one another, waves against rocks. Every bit of buried, lingering want coming down over them at the same time, their arms wrapping hard around one another, mouths crushed together hard enough to hurt.

“I have to get away from here.”

Nothing but empty words because she didn't let go, only held on tighter. Her hands raked through his hair, sending his glasses clattering to the floor as their tongues wound together, years of heartache and months of denial evaporating in the heat between them.


End file.
